


Winter Solstice

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Winter Solstice, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 11:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair is going to teach Jim about Winter Solstice.  Will Jim go along with it?
Kudos: 5
Collections: Drabble Day - due 19 Dec - Solstice prompt





	Winter Solstice

  


Winter Solstice

  


“I wanted this Winter Solstice to be special for us so I figured we would do two things. The fertility of the fields, the reproduction of the cattle, the health of the people, and the conclusion of marriages in the coming year were all deemed to depend on the observance of the solstice rituals. The celebration of the winter solstice also included the singing of special songs. But because no one wrote those songs down, no one knows what they are or were. So Jim, my man, we’re going to read a book on the Solstice Celebration and listen to music. There is also going to be food. I chose two songs that would be beautiful for tonight. We’re going to listen to them over and over again, while reading the book I bought,” Blair said. 

“That sounds interesting, Blair. What songs?” 

“The first one is Colorblind by Counting Crows and the next one is Philadelphia by Neil Young. The second one is a haunting song that will stay with you for the rest of the evening. I hope you don’t mind having me make these plans.”

“It’s all good, Blair. Do we start now, or wait until it gets dark?” 

“It would be more meaningful if we wait until dark and listen to the music first, start the eating and then start reading the book. All of this is done by candlelight. Are you sure you don’t mind?” A nervous Blair asked. 

“I don’t have a problem saying what’s on my mind. This actually sounds like a nice, quiet and comfortable evening. Thank you for spending it with me instead of your college friends,” Jim said. 

“Hey, man. You’re my best friend. There is no one I would rather teach about Solstice than you. And the fact that you’re willing to listen, says a lot to me.”

“What about food for tonight? Do we want to order something and have it delivered?” Jim asked. 

“Oh, Jim. I already have our food prepared. I figured just in case you went along with this, I’d have everything done.” Blair smiled at his friend. 

“I smell some type of wine, but that’s about all,” Jim admitted. 

“That’s mulled wine. It will keep us warm from the inside out. You’re going to love that part. I have a cooler filled with our food. Then we’ll have Swedish Saffron Buns, winter salad, oh stop making the face. You’ll like it. Persimmons are tasty and warm you inside too. Mashed potatoes and Lamb are next. The warmth from both of them keep the cold away from your body. You need this for Winter Solstice. Pomegranates and dried nuts are for desert. How does that sound for our evening?” 

“It’s sort of an odd bunch of food. Are you just making this up?”

“I would never lie about a thing like Winter Solstice. Now, let’s get our comfy clothes on and get a table set on the floor. I’ll also get the candles lit and started to warm the room up from that,” Blair said getting a couple of TV trays and putting them on the floor.

“Chief, why are we sitting and eating on the floor?”

Blair smiled and answered, “We’re coping a squat and having a floor picnic. It’s going to be fun. We’ll play music and eat first, then comes the reading part. Are you still on board with your odd roommate?”

“Sounds sort of fun. Would you like a fire?”

“You bet, Jim. It’s starting to get dark. You put the two Cd’s on after starting the fire and I’ll get the food.”

The two men both learned something that night. Blair knew everything about anything and Jim was willing to try anything new for his best friend.


End file.
